1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic bicycle derailleur control apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional derailleur control apparatus is a total mechanism including a shifter installed on a downtube or a handlebar. This structure requires a considerable effort to change a derailleur of the bicycle. No matter whether the shifter of the derailleur control apparatus is installed on the downtube or the handlebar of the bicycle, a biker is apt to loose balance when he/she operates the shifter on a speeding bicycle thus causing an accident. It is requisite to provide an improved derailleur control apparatus which is easily operated and does not cause a loss of balance problem when the biker is operating it whilst riding a speeding bicycle.